


The Big Apple Diaries

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes a drastic turn from Episode #110. Set a few years in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

March 2005  
New York City

 

Within a studio apartment in Chelsea, a young man was wondering if it was possible to strangle someone through a telephone, because the person on the other end was about to become his first victim.

Inhaling another lungful of nicotine, he asked casually, "And I have to do this why?"

"Because I'm your friend and you love me."

Pacing back and forth across cold hardwood floors, Justin shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Because you are the most beautiful man that God has ever created to exist on the planet."

Smirking, he replied, "Tell me something I haven't heard already."

"Because if you do this, you'll be making one queer, who happens to be one of my close friends, very happy during his last hours of being a bachelor."

"You mean to tell me this is for a guy who is having a commitment ceremony the next day?" 

"Mmm Hmm. His partner is having one too, and since they are very good friends of mine, I wanted to give them the best."

"You mean to tell me they're having a bachelor party together?" Putting out the cancer stick, he tried not to laugh at the ridiculous idea. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?"

"Of course not asshole! I've already called Patrick for Andrew, and now I'm calling you for Jay. Please please please please please please-"

Trying to find another way out, Justin resorted to what always worked in the past with his boss. "I don't know Phil. I really need to get some work done for my classes..."

"Fine, Justin. I understand. I guess you just don't care about the bonus that you were going to get."

His ears perked up at one specific detail.

"Bonus?"

"Yes, bonus. Probably enough for you to take those classes you said needed to graduate next semester, instead of waiting for fall, like you had planned." With a deep sigh, she continued sadly, "Don't worry, I'll try to find someone else."

Hating the way she had effectively pushed his buttons, he mumbled, "I hate you."

Giggling coming down the line, Phil cooed, "Love you, Justin. I'll drop by your place tomorrow afternoon and help you."

Resisting the urge to reach for another cigarette, Justin stressed, "It better be more than a leather thong this time."

"Believe me, it is."

"Whatever." Switching to professional mode, he asked, "Client's name?"

"Jared Hawthorne." 

"Where?"

"Trump Towers, Room 9734."

"What time?"

"I told him to expect you around ten-thirty."

Grabbing a nearby notepad, he began to jot down the information given to him. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No. Just do what you do best and that should be it."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Phil."

'Thanks for doing this for me. I really appreciate it. Bye babe."

Hanging up the phone, Justin plopped down on the small couch and tried to ignore the homework that was waiting for him, instead thinking of the routine that would give him the means to finally get his graphic arts degree.

 

Meanwhile in Times Square, two colleagues sat in a dimly lit lounge, trying to unwind from a day of constant demands from the picky assholes they called clients. They had been there for almost two hours, making small talk but mostly discussing the upcoming nuptials that were going to take place in two days. 

"So, when are you taking the plunge, Kinney?" The ebony-haired man asked his brooding companion, gesturing to the bartender for another round. 

Looking up from the refilled glass of Beam in his hand, Brian came face to face with his old friend and temporary co-worker, Jared Hawthorne. "I guess that will be the day I decide I like pussy, and knowing that isn't going to happen in this lifetime, I pretty much have to tell you that it won't happen."

Taking a sip of the brandy that was placed in front of him, Jared, or Jay to his friends, gave him a slightly tipsy smile. "Still haven't found the one, huh?"

Ignoring a fleeting memory, Brian rolled his eyes. "Haven't really looked, nor do I care to." Not wanting to explain his reasons for it, he flipped the tables. "Now can I ask you a question? Why are you even going through this shit?"

With a faraway look on his face, no doubt thinking about his 'beloved' partner, Jared gave him a goofy smile. "Because I love him, and he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

"Well, can't say that I envy you, but to each their own."

"Did you get my message about the bachelor party tomorrow?"

Not hiding the grin that came to at the bizarre idea, Brian snorted, "I thought that was a joke!"

"It's real enough, and to top things off, my friend Phil said she had a surprise guest for me."

Not sure if he heard right, Brian prodded, "Phil is a she?"

"Short for Philadelphia," and seeing the confusion on Brian's face, Jared shook his head. "And you don't want to know why."

Smirking, the other man asked, "So, what did she say about tomorrow's entertainment?"

"That he would definitely make my last night as a bachelor something to remember."

"What does Andrew think about this?"

Knowing what Brian was trying to imply, Jared laughed, "Hell, this party was his idea, and I don't think that he minds that much since Phil is giving him a surprise as well."

"Is she a Muncher or something?" 

"Nope. Straight as they come. It's just that she loves having a group of gay boys to surround herself with."

"Okay." Taking another sip of the strong whisky, Brian inquired, "When is the big party?"

 

"Why? I thought you didn't believe in all the 'commitment' bullshit."

"I don't, but I never turn down a chance to have a good time. So where is it?"

"Trump Towers, Room 9734, nine o'clock, and the 'entertainment' starts at ten-thirty." Writing all this information on a napkin, Jared looks up expectantly, "Does this mean I can count on seeing you there?"

"If I have nothing or someone better to do." Swallowing the last bit of amber liquid in the glass, Brian threw enough cash on the counter to cover his and Jared's tab.

"Take it easy, Hawthorne, and tell the little woman I said hello."

"Whatever, Kinney. Don't try to go through the backroom in one night."

"Been there. Done that." With one last wave, he opened the door and stepped out on the busy New York City streets, fingering the thin piece of paper. As he hailed a cab to take him to his hotel, Brian couldn't help but smile thinking that there were some breeder traditions that he didn't find so bad.


	2. The Big Apple Diaries

3.25.2005

Have you ever gotten up in the morning and had the feeling that something was going to happen? You don't know whether it's good or bad. All you know is that it's going to happen...and it's going to be BIG! That is what I've been feeling ever since my alarm went off, and it's gotten stronger as the hours pass. I'm not even going to count how many times I've picked up the phone to cancel this gig I have tonight, but with the possibility of having my dick served to me on a platter by Phil, I never finish dialing the number. And it also feels as if I'm being compelled to go to this thing...that what I've been waiting to happen will happen in that hotel room. If there is one thing that I have learned since living here is to trust my instincts.

I just wish they gave me a little more information so I can be prepared for what (or may not) come.

Then again, I could finally be cracking up.

I'm surprised I lasted this long.

J.

 

 

Trump Towers  
Room 9734  
10:37 p.m.

 

Listening as the sounds of the party become louder and louder, Brian couldn't help but think about what he was walking into.

Knocking loudly, it didn't take but a few seconds for the door to swing open.

"HEY!" the man at the door greeted happily until he saw who was standing in front of him. "Oh, it's just you."

Rolling his eyes, Brian walked past the slightly frowning man and began to look around. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Jared.

"Sorry about that. It seems that Phil is running late and the natives are starting to get a little restless." Looking out into the hallway one more time he shut the door. "Actually, I'm surprised you're here at all."

"I didn't think I would make it, but I figured this might be the first and last time I see a faggot have a bachelor party, so I figured 'What the hell?'"

Taking Brian's coat, he pointed to the far right corner of the spacious suite. "The booze and food is over there. Help yourself."

"Thanks."

After saying hello to a couple of people he knew from the office and clubs, he settled down in one of the plush chairs on the side of the room and relaxed. Swirling the Beam in his glass, Brian looked out the window on the concrete jungle of New York and began to wonder what had happened to  
Justin.

Even though it had been five years, Brian knew that he would never forget him. Hell, there were things that he did for the kid he had never done for anyone else and in all in a space of a few months.

He let him name his son.

He offered the boy a place to stay and supported him when his fucking ass of a father kicked him out.

He had actually cared the little shit had followed his dreams of being an artist...hell he still has the sketch of the boy's talent.

Hell, he'd fucked him more times than he could count, which was something that was known to rarely happen...very rarely.

Once in a while, Brian would think about everything he had done, how he had broken long-standing rules just for this beautiful blond boy, but he would just shrug it off and try not to think too deeply about it, not really wanting to examine the reasons he acted around the young man that had breezed in and out of his life.

Then his loft was robbed blind, all the beautiful possessions that he worked so hard for and surrounded himself with, was history, and in feeling violated and helpless, he concentrated his anger on the person who was ultimately responsible.

Sometimes, he could still see watery blue eyes and trembling lips as he ripped the kid a new asshole for not setting his state of the art alarm system.

"Hey, you alright man?"

Snapping out of his trip down memory lane, he looked up into questioning green eyes.

"Yeah." Then pasting a bored expression on his face, he continued, "I'm just wondering when this party is actually going to start."

Rolling his eyes at the man's typical behavior, he said, "Just wanted to let you know that Phil is here, so if you want a good view, you might want to move up."

"Thanks for the tip," Brian smirked, watching the other man walk away.   
Seeing the other men began to move, the ad exec decided to stay right where he was, not wanting to be lumped in with the other 'drool fools' jockeying for position a few feet away.

Walking to the center of the room, a wildly dressed woman, who Brian deduced was the infamous 'Phil' clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Good evening gentlemen." Noticing the puzzled look on most of the faces in front of her, she laughed, "I'm not tonight's entertainment, no matter how many of you secretly want to see snatch! I'm here in the role of best man...woman...whatever," A couple of snickers were heard throughout the room. "Anyway, I have known Jared ever since I moved to this town and that I wish him all the happiness in the world with Andrew. Now with that sappy shit out the way, it is also my duty to give Jay this last chance to act like a total slut before he tries to become the perfect 'husband'." Walking over to the blushing man on the couch, she pulled him up and then made him sit in the chair that was suitably placed in the center of the room. "So, now I will give Jay a night that he will never forget, but all of you will have fun celebrating with him as well."

 

*******

 

As he looked into the wall length mirror in the bathroom, Justin tousled his hair a bit and adjusted the tight flight suit. He grinned thinking that Phil kept her promise about the costume. It seems the groom to be had a thing for Val Kilmer in 'Top Gun', so she told him said this would be the perfect time to make one of Jared's fantasies come true. Putting on the crew hat and aviator glasses that he hoped to convince Phil to keep for himself, he made his way to where the fun was. After standing still for the last five minutes, he heard his cue, and taking a deep breath, put his game face on.

 

It's Showtime.

 

Rounding the corner, Justin blocks out the rest of the crowd, keeping his eyes focused on the keyed up man sitting in the center of the room. Getting closer, he can't help but think that at least the guy wasn't a troll. In his line of work, that makes it a bit easier. Catching the thumping bass line, he stood in directly in front of the guest of honor and began his patter.

"Jared Hawthorne, it has come to my attention that you have accepted the mission of getting hitched tomorrow. Is that correct?"

Smirking at the way the other man's mouth was wide open, Justin walked a little closer and closed it for him.

"Well, before you do, my commander has informed me that you need additional training and I have been selected to give it to you. Do you accept?"

 

With a wide smile on his handsome features, the young account manager replies firmly, "Bring it on."

 

Letting the rhythm move him, Justin began to let his hands trail over his body, his movement exaggerated for the benefit of those that didn't have front row seating. As he was dancing, the airman took a causal glance around the room, taking pleasure in the heated looks that were being thrown in his direction from the men in the room...all except one.

 

But Justin could care less. He had to concentrate on the client who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Soon enough the chanting started, letting Justin know his skill was being appreciated.

 

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

 

With an encouraging smile, the dancer walked closer to Jared, offering the zipper of the flight suit. "It seems that your friends want me to step it up a notch. Are you ready?" Without hesitation, Jared clamped the zipper between his lips and with a few tugs pulled the suit apart almost to the middle of his chest.

 

Stepping back, Justin pulled the zipper down further stopping at his navel. 

Now he began to really get in the act, smoothing his hands over his fairly defined chest and abs, courtesy of the gym Phil dragged him to three times a week.

 

As he finished his routine among shouting and wild applause, he heard the man sitting in front of him say reverently, "Phil sure wasn't lying about you. You're amazing!"

 

"Thank you and congratulations."

"Hold on, what's your name?"

Responding as he had for the past five years, Justin said, "Aaron."

"Well, I know that Phil promised you a little extra, but I want to know would you mind making a bit more?"

His eyes turning into frost, Justin replied coldly, "I'm sorry if my employer lead you to believe that I offers other 'services', but I'm sure I could refer you to someone."

Eyes widening at the assumption the blond made, Jay said in the same tone,   
"Look Aaron, I don't, never have, and won't ever pay someone for something that I can get for free." Pointing to the far side of the room, he said, "I want you to give a private dance to the lump sitting over there by his lonesome. I think he needs a pick me up."

Feeling a little foolish, Justin gave his client an apologetic look.   
"Sorry."

"No harm, no foul." Placing the wad of bills in Justin's hand, Jay pressed,   
"Will you help me out?"

Giving the sitting man his money back, Justin smiled, "It's on the house."

Making his way over to the jaded man sitting off to the side, Justin tried to shake that feeling of déjà vu that he felt and tried to add on to the bonus he would get tonight. Besides, he loved a challenge.

With the hoots and hollers bolstering his ego, the entertainment walked up to the expensively dressed man and whispered in his ear, "You don't like the show?" Giving the earlobe a lick, he whispered, "How about I show you something that might be a little better than what's outside the window?"

 

*****

As he watched the dancer move and sway in front of his drooling friend,   
Brian felt that familiar jolt shoot right down to his dick, taking an appreciative glance at the tight ass incased in the cheesy flight suit. He had to admit, that had to be the most perfect bubble-butt he'd since...

A long time.

Not wanting to think about that specific topic again, he turned his attention back to the lit up New York skyline, wondering how much time he had before the free booze ran out.

And that is when he feels someone lean over, his hot breath washing over his ear.

"You didn't like the show?" A tongue flicks out, leaving a trail of warm wetness behind. "How about I show you something that might be a little better than what's outside the window?"

A second later, his lap is full of blond boy, his hands gripping the perfect ass...molding them as if they were familiar somehow.

Damn, he even fits like that kid...

Leaning back in the seat, Brian figured that he might as well enjoy the personal attention that he was getting. Trying to keep a straight head, which was becoming increasingly difficult considering the constant rubbing against his already straining cock. Pulling out of the lust-filled daze he placed his hands on the swaying hips, stilling them for a moment.

Hoping to catch him off guard, Brian leaned forward and returned the favor he received earlier. "Well if it isn't Little Boy Lost."

Hearing the man's husky voice brought back hazy memories of blue lights and silk sheets, throwing Justin back in time to a place that he had run away from years ago. A man that he has tried to forget ever since that night five years ago. Deciding to ignore the little comment, Justin tried to get the hauntingly familiar man back to the matter at hand.

Not caring if he was being irrational, Brian grabbed the glasses off and looked into shocked blue eyes and right then knew his suspicions were correct.

"Justin."

Not ready to face what his racing heart was telling him, Justin played the dumb blond card.

"Do I know you?"

Firming his grip on the slim hips, Brian just shook his head. " Justin, you can stop the games now. I let you max out my Visa and didn't send the cops after your ass, so you should know that I'm not going to hurt you."

Knowing that he was caught, Justin could only utter one word. "Fuck."

"Don't mind if we do, but I think that we need to talk first, don't you?"

Figuring that he wasn't going be able to get up, he reluctantly nodded and said, "I'll be done in about forty-five minutes. Is that okay?"

"No problem," and then he released the younger man from his grip, but before Justin could walk back to the front, Brian snagged his wrist. "Don't get lost again."

And knowing the underlying threat for what it was, Justin quipped, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Meet you down in the lobby in forty-five minutes." In other words, if he didn't show up, his ass was Brian's.

And not in a good way.

 

Walking back to the front of the room, Justin tried to ignore the burning sensation that he felt on his wrist, knowing that he was going to feel more than that after the 'talk' that he had coming to him.

 

Much more.


	3. The Big Apple Diaries

3.26.05

There are times in life that I've felt everything would be perfect if I could reverse time and go back into the womb. Think about it, you got a comfortable waterbed, all the food you can eat, and your demands met when you want them.

Last night definitely qualified as one of those times.

I knew yesterday that something big was going to happen, but I never expected something like this...

Actually anything but this. Not to mention the fact that by letting him fuck me made the situation ten times worse.

Now my only problem is what am I gonna do about it?

Maybe I can call in to Montel and ask Sylvia Browne for help.

 

Later,

J.

 

 

Trump Tower  
Lobby  
12:05 a.m.

 

Stepping slowly out the elevator, Justin scoured the lobby, fervently hoping that the last hour of his life had all been a hoax, but that theory went out the window as a strong hand, gripped his shoulder and turned him around. "I thought I told you not to be late."

Resigning himself to what was going to happen, he shrugged off the not so gentle hold. "Phil had to talk to me for a minute. Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way, Sunshine," Brian sneered, taking a little pleasure at the wince Justin made at hearing the old nickname.

Once on the street, Brian immediately began to hail a taxi, but Justin feeling his stomach complain about its empty state said, "There's a diner a few blocks from here and I'm starved from all that hard work. Can I get something to eat before we have this 'talk?'

 

Waving the waiting taxi on, Brian turned around, knowing what the blond was up to, but deciding to let it slide for now. "I don't care, but let it be known that we are going to have this 'talk', whether you like it or not."

 

"I know," Justin replied, gratitude filling his voice at being handed this little reprieve. 

 

Within ten minutes, they walked into a deli that Justin was fond of when he was in Manhattan. Finding a booth this time of night wasn't a problem and in no time at all they gave their orders to the barely awake waitress. Once she slouched off, the area became thick with tension and Justin felt the need to cut through it. Tentatively, Justin tried to break the ice. "So, you live here now?"

 

"Not exactly. I've been here for a few months working on a campaign."

 

"Still in Pittsburgh?"

 

"Not all of us can run away on a stranger's dime can, we?" came the sarcastic retort, making Justin feel even lower than he had before.

 

"Um, about that-"

 

Stopping the hasty explanation, Brian interrupted, "There is nothing to it. Believe me, if I cared, I would have set the cops on your ass a long time ago. Lucky for you that I have a high paying job that allows twinks to travel in the lap of luxury, " he replied, surprising Justin when he began to laugh. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"It seems that Mystic Marilyn was right, after all."

 

Vaguely remembering the cross-dressing fortuneteller from Woody's, Justin was curious. "About?"

 

"One of my friends asked if she could tell us what would happen to you, and she said that you would become a famous go-go boy in Chelsea." Seeing the amazement of the performer's face, Brian couldn't help but add, "Although I can tell that you have expanded your territory quite a bit."

 

Nearly choking on his water, Justin hurriedly put the glass down. "I guess so. How is everyone?"

 

Watching for any reaction, Brian replied, "More or less the same.

 

"That's good to know."

 

Picking up on the disappointment radiating from the blond, Brian went for the jugular. "What's the matter? You thought I would tell you how everyone was bemoaning the fact their 'Poor Little Sunshine' was all alone in the big city with no one to look after him?"

 

Not wanting to show the extreme hurt he felt from the verbal attack, Justin replied evenly, "Not at all. I'm just glad that everyone is doing well. I know that you won't believe me, but I do think about everyone from time to time, and you just proved that I was right."

 

"I wouldn't go that far. Did you even think to pick up a phone?"

 

Wishing that the waitress would hurry up with their order, he squirmed in his seat, feeling like that dumb seventeen-year old all over again. "I didn't want to intrude on your lives as much as I had already."

"I think we both know that it was a little late for that." Taking a sip of the expensive coffee in front of him, he asked the question that had bugged him over the years. "Why didn't you come back?"

 

With a bitter laugh, he replied, "To what? I had nothing left there to go back for. My father didn't want me. I was just making my best friend's life a living hell because she had to stick up for me every day."

 

Cutting the angst parade short, Brian cut in, "Did you forget about the woman that brought you into this world or the little sister that looked up to you? For fuck's sake, do you know she even showed up at my door, screaming and crying about how I ran her 'poor baby' out of Pittsburgh and how I had to get him back." Getting himself under control, he lowered his voice, the biting tone still clearly present. "Hell, do you even know where she lives?"

 

Not appreciating the uncaring shit role that he'd been put, Justin replied with a bit of smugness. "She moved to Bridgeport, Connecticut after divorcing my dad. That's where my grandparents live."

 

Bristling at this knowledge, Brian resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "So, you have talked to your mother. I wish you could have done that before she terrorized me." 

 

"I'm sorry about that. It was just that I needed to be settled before I confronted her. I would have thought that she would have told you that I was okay."

 

"Well, I guess she figured since it was my fault in the first place, that I had no right to that information. Your mother has a healthy passive-aggressive streak." Moving on to other matters, he asked briskly, "Why did you stop using the credit card?"

 

Swallowing the large bite of cheeseburger, Justin shrugged, "Because I didn't want to be found anymore and I didn't want to owe you anymore than I had too."

 

"Like you've made any plans to pay me back? Excuse me if I don't believe that."

 

"I did. But with school and everything, I would have to wait until I got a real job."

 

"So, how does it feel to be an over-glorified go-go boy? I guess it pays pretty well since you haven't been living on the streets or have been in any other dire circumstances Deb pictured you in over the years."

 

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?"

 

"Yes, I am until you realize what the fuck you did." Looking through narrowed eyes, Brian wanted the next words to hit home. "You hurt a lot of people, Sunshine."

 

"Even you?"

 

Leaning back against the red vinyl booth, Brian shrugged. "Does it matter?"

 

And knowing the answer for what it was, Justin replied in the same manner. "No, it doesn't." With another memory flitting through his mind, Justin asked, "How's Gus?"

 

Dissonance quickly filled the brunet's frame, letting Justin know that he had crossed the line. With a voice as cold as Antarctica, Brian said calmly, "My son is no business of yours."

 

"Fine."

 

After that the conversation between the two men dwindled to silence, each finishing the last of their late night meal. Noticing that Justin was done, Brian pulled out his wallet, deposited enough bills to cover the check and tip. Seeing Brian's action, Justin slid out the booth and walked out the diner with Brian following close behind.

 

"Well, you've stalled long enough. I think it is time to show me where you've been hiding all these years."

 

And seeing the determination in the older man, Justin knew that he had run out of time. "There really isn't that much to show."

 

"Let me be the judge of that." 

 

Twenty minutes later, Justin opened the door to the place he called home for almost three and a half years. Walking through the semi-darkness of the room, he turned on a small lamp, giving the ad-exec a better view of the artist's apartment. 

 

"Shit. You weren't kidding."

 

"Well, it's not as big as I'm sure you're used to but it is just fine for a struggling artist like me."

 

Taking a cursory look around the small place, Brian just nodded. "I can see." Noticing the various textbooks on the crowded desk in the corner, Brian turned to face the young man that still held some of the innocent teenager that he remembered. "Tell me, how's college life?"

 

With a tired groan, Justin sat down and began to relax into the well-worn cushions. "Thankfully almost over. After the gig I did tonight, I don't have to wait till next semester to graduate because I have funds to add the credits that I need in order to walk in May and get my degree over the summer."

 

"How did you finish high school?"

 

"That is where Phil comes in. She saw me one day as I was pounding the pavement for a job. She saw me from a restaurant where she was waiting for a friend. Anyway, she flagged me down, introduced herself, and offered me a job."

 

"What happened when you told her the truth about how old you are?"

 

"She just asked me when I was turning eighteen. From that point on, I was her little brother. She showed me the ropes of New York survival. Actually it was Phil that convinced me to call my mom."

 

"What exactly does the woman do? And is Phil really her real name?"

 

Smirking at this, Justin replied, "Ms. Philadelphia Kendall runs one of the most exclusive erotic dance services in New York. As for the other thing, you're going to have to ask her."

 

"The gay boy Heidi Fleiss, huh?"

 

Justin tensed, pissed at being compared to a prostitute almost twice in one night. "You have to go off the clock to do the horizontal tango. Phil is strict about that type of shit."

 

"What about you?"

 

Becoming more irritated, Justin snapped, "What about me?"

 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it is impolite to answer a question with a question?"

 

"Sure did, but you kind of lose it when you've lived in this city for a couple of years." Wanting an end to the conversation, Justin got up. "Do you mind if I get something to drink?"

 

"By all means." And Brian watched as the young man walked over to small refrigerator in the kitchenette and reached in for a bottle of water. Opening it, he watched as Justin took a long gulp, leaving the bottle about half empty once he was done...all the while oblivious to the watchful eye of the brunet sitting a few feet away. However, that was going to change quickly.

 

Not thinking about on his reasons for doing this, Brian got up and strode over to Justin, no longer in the mood to talk. 

 

"Brian?"

 

Leaning down, he placed a kiss Justin's collarbone, the natural smell of the blond's body making his pants increasingly uncomfortable. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Feeling his body's reaction to the whispered words, Justin took a shaky step back. "What the fuck are you-" but his rant was interrupted by two lush lips pressed against his, clouding his mind in that almost forgotten sensations of desire and lust.

 

And recognizing the state that Justin was currently in, Brian went in for the kill. "You were saying?"

 

Shutting out the internal voice that he was about to royally fuck up, Justin pointed to a closed door off to the side of the main room. "Bed is in there."

 

"Good thing to know." And those were the last words spoken between the two men, their hands, mouths and cocks taking over the conversation. Neither one knew what happened to their clothes, but were thankful when they were finally discarded, skin rubbing against delicious skin. Brian couldn't help but give the blond a predatory smile, letting him know that he was in for the roughest fuck of his life.

 

And Justin didn't mind one bit, the only thought in his head of how he hadn't felt this good...since he left.

 

Reaching for the leaking cock already covered in pre-cum, Brian leaned in close, his voice husky with the riotous feelings rippling through him. "Come for me. I know you want to and I know that I can make you." But still Justin held off, wanting to show the older man that he took direction from no one...that he was much more than that scared little virgin that he'd picked up underneath a street light...and who ran all those years ago.

"No."

 

Seeing the challenging flash in the bright blues, Brian decided to change strategy.

 

Pushing the slender man on the bed, he roughly rolled him over, not wasting anytime covering him with his larger form. For one ephemeral moment, a light from outside washed over the room, bathing the bed in an eerily similar blue glow...almost as similar as the sight of pale and tanned skin intertwined. 

 

Grabbing his pants that were near the bed, Brian dug in his pockets until his fingers found what they were looking for. Placing the small tube of lube and foil packet on the night table, Brian laid siege to the body that had made his hormones race at the slightest provocation.

 

Kissing down the slim torso, Brian sucked and nibbled on Justin's nipples, giving each individual attention until they stood up. Following the natural grace of Justin's body, he allowed his lips to trace the firm muscles of his abdomen, his tongue leaving a cool trail as it went lower and lower. After he had lapped up all the pre-cum that escaped from his earlier attentions, Brian concluded that it was time to step it up a notch.

 

Slicking a finger, he drove it home into the ring like muscle that had been quivering since Brian started his sexual offensive, loving the moans that were coming from the cherry lips he plundered earlier. Adding two more fingers, he quickly stretched out the tight hole, his dick jumping at the thought of where it would be in just a few seconds.

 

Locking his eyes with Justin's, Brian ripped the foil packet, rolled the condom on, and slowly lifted the dancer's legs over his shoulders. Attacking the swollen mouth again, Brian slid into the tight ass that had tempted him all night, his enjoyment increasing when Justin matched him thrust for thrust, holding nothing back, the past and the present beginning to swirl together as they pushed and pulled each other to the brink.

 

Just as he had aimed for, Justin went over first, shot after shot of cum landing on heaving chests. Proving his dominance, Brian now concentrated on getting off, pummeling the snug ass that surprisingly fit his dick like a glove. After about two forceful thrusts, Brian felt the blond clinch around him, sending him over the edge as well.

 

Afterwards, both men just laid there, one on top of the other, not wanting to break the orgasmic bubble they seemed to be enclosed in. However the sticky body fluids between them and the coolness of the apartment began to seep in, making moving a necessity. Working on instinct, Brian rolled off Justin and pulled the younger man towards him, both exhausted from the physical and emotional wringer they'd gone through.

 

The next morning found Justin staring out of the large window of his apartment, sketchbook sitting forgotten in his lap. When he had woken up beside Brian earlier, for a split second he felt that he was back home...in Pittsburgh. Then awareness began to filter in, and not knowing what else to do, he climbed out of the nest of pillows and blankets, grabbing his sketchbook and pencil, before walking to the living room, hoping that the sunrise and drawing could somehow calm him. Only problem was his brain not being able to think past the events of last night...and the price that he would have to pay.

"Justin."

 

Turning from the relaxing sight before him, Justin turned to look at the beautifully rumpled looking man. "Good morning."

 

Snatching up the leather jacket that had been flung on the couch, Brian shrugged it on. "I'll be going now. It might be a good idea to call Deb. Even though it's been a few years, she thinks about you now and then. She has enough to worry about with out her wondering whatever happened to her 'Poor Sunshine.'

 

Smiling a little at the thought of the boisterous waitress, Justin said, "If she allows me to get a word in first." Knowing that there were things that still needed to be said, Justin spoke up first. "Brian?"

 

"What?"

 

"I know that this is a little late in coming, but I do appreciate what you did for me," and seeing the amusement in the hazel eyes, Justin decided to clarify, "you know...letting me use the card and all."

 

"Good, cause I'm calling your debt in."

 

Standing, Justin squared his shoulders. "I told you that I would pay you back as soon as I could get a full-time job after school. I'm sure a successful executive like you has a lawyer. Get some papers drawn up and I'll sign them so everything can be fair and square."

 

"You seem to think that I want to be paid back in currency. I told you before, if that is all I wanted I would have taken care of it years ago." Coming a little closer, he pinned the blond with an icy glare. "Oh no, I have much more than that in store for you."

 

Growing more nervous with each passing second, Justin was determined to keep a cool façade in front of the older man. "What are you talking about?"

 

Leaning even closer, Brian bent his head down, his lips an inch away from the mouth that gave him so much pleasure the night before. "Later, Sunshine."

 

"Wait!" but by the time Justin reached the open door, his former lover was gone, his footsteps retreating quickly down the steps and leaving him with feelings that he had tried so hard to get rid of.


	4. The Big Apple Diaries

4.8.05

 

It's been almost two weeks since that damn party and the memory of what happened that night still hasn't given me a moment's peace. It's becoming really irritating when all I can seem to draw is his face. When I called Daphne and told her what happened, she just laughed at me and said that karma can be a real bitch when it wants to be. You'd think for a psychology major graduating summa cum laude, she would have something more profound to say. 

 

Now the only thing that I'm worried about is these damn feelings that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Wait, that's a lie. What I mean to say is why do they have to come back? Shit, I am such an easy slut. One fuck from a person that I haven't seen in five years and I know for a fact that if he was to come over here right now and ask me if I wanted to fuck, I would happily spread my legs. Phil would say that it's because he's one hot bitch stud (which is absolutely true), but I know better. There is this certain magnetism that he has, making me feel like that stupid ass moth going steadily into the flame. And with the payback that I have coming to me, I feel that flame getting closer and closer.

 

If it's this bad after only spending a few months with him, I don't even want to think of what could have happened if I had actually stayed in Pittsburgh. Probably follow him around like some stupid little puppy. 

Thank the world for small favors.

 

Well, I guess it's time to put that to the side and get ready for this show Phil is putting on. She came up with the idea of having a strip show/slave auction for charity and asked if I could be in it as a favor. You'd think after the last favor I did for her, I'd learn my lesson, but I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. I really don't have a problem participating, seeing how the funds go to AIDS Hospices and teen shelters, so at least if something does happen, some good will come out of it. 

 

Later 

J.

 

 

*******

Café Sol  
3:45 p.m.

 

"You do know that you are fucked in the head?" came the astute statement from the chain-smoking woman sitting across from me.

"Can you tell me something that I don't know already? That is the reason that you're here."

Clucking her tongue, she wags a finger in Justin's face. "Hey watch the attitude. Besides, I don't think that there is really anything that you can do except wait and see what happens."

Rolling his eyes at her mother hen routine, he said, "I've been trying, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Why?"

 

"From the little that I remember and what happened the next day, I am practically a sitting duck, while he is out planning to do whatever," Which is something that is beginning to make me paranoid. 

 

"Well, I talked to Jared the other day and he told me that he only has about three weeks left here."

 

Trying to ignore the pang of regret at hearing the news, he said, "And what? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 

"No. Just making an observation." Seeing that the blond was still uneasy, she reached over and grabbed his hand in a comforting hold. "Hey, Jus?"

 

With a slight smile, he looks up from his plate. "Yeah?"

 

"Promise me something. "Don't let him destroy everything that you've worked so hard for. I know that he helped in his own twisted way, but you have made your own way too. Don't let him take that away from you."

 

And seeing the sincerity in the woman's eyes, Justin just squeezed her hand back, letting her know that he heard what she was trying to say. "I promise."

 

Pleased that another crisis has been averted for the time being, Phil prodded Justin into recounting the time-consuming phone call he made last night. "So, how did the phone call to Mom number 2 go?"

 

"More or less what I expected. She read me the riot act several times before breaking down in tears and making me feel like a complete shit. After she calmed down, she said that she and Vic are thinking of coming up for a visit."

 

"Who's Vic?"

 

"Her brother. Actually, he used to live in the Village until his HIV infection progressed to full-blown AIDS. When I was talking to him, he began telling me some interesting stories about his time here."

 

"Did you talk to him?"

 

"A little, but there really wasn't that much to say since I had only met him a few times before I left, but I got the impression that he was pissed with me for putting his sister through so much worry, which I understand." Pushing the salad around on his plate, he sighed, "She says she really would like to see me and to be honest, it felt good hearing her voice again. Made me realize just how much I missed her."

 

"I think that it might be a good way to apologize for not seeing you for almost five years and it sounds that she really cares about you, Jus."

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he said slowly, "I guess, but I really don't want to go back to the Pitts. You know it's called that for a reason." And I would know that first hand, the morose man thought, remembering those last few months of his life in the city where he was raised.

 

Sensing that a change in topic was sorely needed, Phil thought of the perfect distraction. "Have you talked to Daphne lately?" And like clockwork, Justin began giving her a play-by-play rendition of their latest marathon phone call. She had been pleasantly surprised at the deep affection between the two friends, something that she now shared with the blond. 

 

"I got an invitation to her commencement and a follow-up email telling me that my pale ass better be there or she would soon change it for me. The invitation was extended to you, so how about a road trip? I have about two weeks before summer session starts and you've been complaining about how you need a break from the city. Besides, Daph told me that the invitation was extended to you. So, what about it?" 

 

"How about we can take it a step further and swing by Pittsburgh, and on the way back we can stop in Bridgeport to see your mom. That way we see everyone in one fell swoop. That sounds terrific, doesn't it? I'll call my brother Leo and see what he can hook us up with in terms of tickets."

 

His head whirling from seeing his simple suggestion spinning out of control, Justin tried to pull the brakes on another of Phil's 'terrific' ideas. "Wait a minute-"

 

Taking one last sip of her margarita, she stood. "Sorry, can't right now since I'm late for a talent meeting. Now don't forget to be at the venue by 8. Jules will have your outfit all ready for you. Bye babes."

Watching the petite woman dart out into the heavy pedestrian traffic of the New York City streets, Justin continued to eat, wishing not for the first time that he could just tell Phil no.

Throwing down enough money to cover his meal, Justin got up and started walking to the nearest subway station, listening to the song that had been on repeat for the last few day on his mp3 player.

 

~Isn't it ironic...don't you think?~

 

******

Watson and Halloran Agency  
Brian Kinney's Office  
6:01 p.m

Brian couldn't believe that he was still stuck in the office on a Friday after five. Although he wanted to blame it on the stupidity of his staff, he knew that a major reason could be a certain blond that he'd been unable to forget. Brian wondered off and on why he couldn't have just left things at the semi-reunion fuck they had and leave it in the past. No, he had to open his fucking mouth and promise that he would pay the blond back for the hell he had been put through on the other man's behalf. And Brian Kinney never made empty threats. Now he just had to find a way to deliver.

 

Wishing a slow painful death for the dumbass that created the horrid copy in front of him, Brian nearly lost it when the phone interrupted his malicious thoughts. Throwing the papers down, he harshly pressed the speaker button. 

 

"Speak."

 

Soon a familiar voice boomed from the speakers, making the frown on Brian's face deepen. "Brian, you will never guess who had the nerve to call today."

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the tired ad-exec played along, already having a heavy suspicion of the person that his friend was ranting about. "Who?"

 

"That stupid blond kid that ran away all those years ago! You know, the one that Ma brings up from time to time?"

 

Seemed that the little shit followed through, he thought wishing he could have been on the line when Deb ripped a new one in the little fucker. "So what?"

 

"Well, he called her today out of nowhere and then Ma invited him to visit her and Uncle Vic. I mean, what the hell is she thinking?"

 

"Maybe that she wants to see the boy that she has worried off and on about for the past few years."

 

"Whatever. Anyway, how are things going in New York? You're coming back in a few weeks right?"

 

"I'm not sure, Mikey."

"What do mean? You said-"

 

"Something has come up with the client here and of course when shit hits the fan, I seem to be the only one that can fix things."

 

Not doing a good job hiding his disappointment, Michael pouted, "Is it really bad?"

 

"I don't know. The jury is still out on that, but I'm not going anywhere until this shit is taken care of," he said, not thinking of the paperwork on his desk.

 

"Then how about I come up with Ma and Uncle Vic to visit you? That way, we can catch up and maybe hang out or something."

 

Now that could have some potential. "Wait a minute. When is Deb coming up here and why?"

 

A little happier at having caught Brian's interest again, Michael readily explained. "Apparently the little shit invited her and Uncle Vic up for a visit, but there aren't any definite plans yet."

 

"Right. Hey Mikey, I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I gotta go. I'll call you sometime this week, alright?" he said, not waiting for the other man to respond before hanging up the phone. But not a minute went by when someone knocked on the door.

 

Deciding that he would have to fix this over the weekend, Brian growled, "Who the fuck is it?"

 

"You really need to learn to relax," a playful voice said, making Brian take notice of the tanned, fit, and thoroughly fucked face of Jared Hawthorne, fresh from St. Croix and St. Thomas.

 

"Well if it isn't the happily married queer. Nice to know you're back. Now, what the fuck do you want?"

 

"Yes, my vacation was great. Fucking, snorkeling, and more fucking. Thanks for asking," the other man said casually, plopping himself into the seat across from Brian.

 

Feeling his hands itching to strangle the redhead, Brian clenched his fists. "You have ten seconds."

 

"I just wanted to know if you were up to going to Phil's with me."

 

"What?"

 

"Do. You. Want.-"

 

Hating the fact of looking like an idiot for a second, Brian snapped, "I understood that part, Asshole. Your friend owns a club too?"

 

"Not really, but she does create shows at different sites from time to time. It seems like she has a hand in almost everything. The reason I asked is because you seemed to enjoy the dancer from my party, and I wouldn't mind seeing him again myself."

 

Ignoring the small spark of annoyance he felt at hearing that particular comment, he drawled, "Didn't you just get married?"

 

"Doesn't mean that I can't look, does it? Besides, Andrew is invited too. It's a charity type thing, so it shouldn't be too bad. So, are you in or out?"

 

Thinking of a night nearly two weeks ago, he thought that he definitely would be again. "Yeah, give me the address and I'll meet you there." Handing Jared a note pad and a pen, he watched the other man scribble the information down and then push the pad back to him.

 

Giving the address a quick glance, he looked back at the grinning newlywed and asked, "Don't you have anything else to do but sit here and bug me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy."

 

"Oh sorry your Royal Badness." Before Jay stepped out the door, he turned back to his friend, smirk firmly in place. "By the way, you might want to get your dick sucked before you come. Put you in a better mood."

 

"Thanks for the advice. Now get the fuck out."

 

Looking at the address scrawled on the paper, Brian couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. There was nothing he enjoyed more than giving someone a thorough mind fuck, and the errant blond was long overdue.

 

***************

Club Throb-  
Dressing rooms  
8:05 p.m.

 

Rushing into the dressing room, Justin said hi to his fellow performers, relief washing over him when he spotted an empty chair. Slumping down, he sat his carryall down on the floor, releasing a sigh at being able to lighten the load that he'd been carrying for most of the day, wishing he could do that for the other problems he had...particularly one of the auburn-haired, hazel-eyed variety.

 

"Hey man, are you alright?"

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Justin met the concerned glance reflected in the mirror in front of him. "Yeah, it's just been that school has been keeping me up nights." Among other things, he silently added, thinking of chestnut hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. 

 

Sitting down in the chair next to Justin, the man said, "Glad I don't have to put up with that shit anymore," the dancer said, outlining his almond shaped eyes with kohl.

 

"Well we all can't be lucky to be a kept man, Kemi," Justin smirked, alluding to the man's penchant for hooking up with older men...much older. Although the Japanese man could have any man he wanted, he seemed to gravitate to men that had the words 'Sugar Daddy' written on their foreheads. Not as if they minded taking care of him.

 

Shrugging, Dakemi gave Justin a meticulous glance and smiled, "You could if you wanted one, you know. Besides, don't knock the geriatric set until you've tried it. Viagra works wonders."

 

"Whatever. So are you still going to Japan to visit your grandmother?" Justin asked, knowing that his friend was finally returning home after almost fifteen years. He had talked of nothing else for the past two months.

 

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the old hag. She even told me that she lined up some gigs for me and wanted her ten percent cut for her efforts," Dakemi joked, happy that he could make the blond smile a bit. 

 

"Jus! Kemi! I'm so glad you're here!" Both men turned around at the excited shout from their friend and employer.

 

Smirking, Justin replied, "Well I kinda figured that if I didn't show up I would be on your shit list for the rest of eternity."

 

"Smart boy." Giving both men peck on the cheek, she flitted away, leaving a string of lipstick smudged cheeks in her wake. Shaking their heads, both dancers grabbed tissues, wiped the red markings from their face and began the transformation that would no doubt raise a lot of funds from a bunch of queer and queer-friendly patrons. 

 

Three hours later, Justin was waiting off stage, watching Dakemi accepting his due for the fantastic performance. Smiling at the sweaty man that ambled off the stage, he adjusted his hat one last time and strutted onto the stage as if it was his. Walking to the pole amidst piercing whistles and loud catcalls, the blond took a deep breath and slipped into his role of a futuristic cowboy, his fingers playing with the silver colored lasso at his hip, never knowing a pair of gleaming hazel eyes tracked his every move.

~~~~~~~~

Don't tell me to stop  
Tell the rain not to drop  
Tell the wind not to blow  
'Cause you said so, mmm

Tell the sun not to shine  
Not to get up this time, no, no  
Let it fall by the way  
But don't leave me where I lay down  
~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the sight on stage captivated a handsome man who was sitting at a table in the VIP section. As the music began, Brian's mind flashed back to another city, another club and another dance that he would never forget, grimacing when he thought of what happened that night. Shaking the bad feeling off, the Armani-clad man sat back and enjoyed the show, knowing that by the end of the night, he would be getting another private performance...from his own personal slave.


	5. The Big Apple Diaries

4.21.05

 

Phil would laugh her ass off if she read this, but she should watch her back, seeing how I've come up with almost sixty-seven ways to kill her. Even though she said she's sorry and all that (which I'm sure she doesn't mean), she still can't get me out the mess that she inadvertently got me into.

It's only been a few weeks since that auction and I haven't been able to fully relax since then, because a certain gorgeous as fuck demon wants to make me suffer. If what I remember from my time with Brian, I know that he loves fucking with someone's mind almost as much as a tight asshole.

And to add to the stress, my professors seemed to want to assign projects out the ass...as if they don't have anything else better to do than grade papers.

I thought talking to Daphne would help, but all she could say was that it had to be fate causing this to happen and that we were meant to be together.

Traitor.

The only good thing to happen these past weeks, are the emails that I've gotten from Dakemi. It seems that his grandmother is one hell of a promoter, because it looks as though he will be headlining a show back in Japan. By the way he sounded, it seems that he won't have to depend on his sugar daddies anymore.

But on the bright side, I have a week ahead of me to do nothing but relax and hope that a certain ad exec isn't plotting my downfall.

 

Fuck, I'd probably have better luck growing another inch.

 

Later,

J.

 

*****

6732 Jackson Ave

Apt. 5E7:29 a.m.

 

Hearing loud knocking on his door, Justin drowsily turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand and was disgusted with the time it displayed. Flinging his comforter off, he snatched his robe off the peg behind the door and hoped that whoever was behind his door had a damn good excuse for waking him up at seven thirty in the goddamn morning on the start of his vacation. However, his verbal thrashing was stopped short when he saw the handsome tanned man in a black tank and black biker shorts standing in front of him.

A wet dream personified.

"Justin Taylor?"

Wondering who would send him something by courier, he leaned against the door, hoping that he didn't stare and drool too much. "Yes?"

Pulling out a clipboard, the man pointed brusquely. "Please sign here and here."

After doing that and taking on last glance at the man, Justin asked him to wait so he could give him a tip. Shaking his head no, the courier said, "It's been already taken care of. Have a good day."

 

"Thank you and you have the same," he said closing the door, still looking at the official looking envelope he held in his hand. Grabbing a knife, he slit it open and pulled out the note, preparing himself for whatever was written.

 

Justin,

Seeing how you are my slave for a week, I'm calling it in now. I have some visitors from out of town and I figured since you live here, you would actually know more about the city than I do. Meet us at the All-Star Café at 6:30p.m. Don't get lost on your way. You will not like the consequences if I have to form a search party.

 

B. Kinney

 

After reading the lines for a fifth time, Justin put the note down and instantly began thinking of another way to kill Ms. Philadelphia Kendall.

 

******

JFK Int'l Airport2:06 p.m.Arrival Area

 

Pacing for the last ten minutes near the security checkpoint in JFK, Brian impatiently waited for a special person to come flying down the corridor.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Sonnyboy." Catching the boy in a tight squeeze, Brian held the person that he had missed for so long. Noticing the extra weight the child seemed to have picked up since a month ago, he said, "Man, aren't you getting big. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to pick you up."

Nodding excitedly, Gus replied, "Momma says I'm a big boy now."

It was then that he heard an exhausted voice say, "Hey Bri."

Looking up, Brian grinned at his long-time friend and mother of his son. "Hi Linds." Giving the harried mother a hello peck on the cheek, he asked, "What happened during the flight? I thought that I was going to be late until I got here and the boards said that the flight was delayed."

"There was some problems on the ground in Pittsburgh. I think Gus got a mild case of cabin fever," she said, remembering some of the antics Gus got up to being stuck on the plane for nearly an hour on the runway." Taking in the slight tiredness of the man in front of her, she said, "So, what about you? It looks like you've been putting in long hours at the agency."

"Why you think that?"

"I don't know. It just seems that there is a tiredness about you." And Brian grimaced, knowing exactly who was responsible for the sleepless nights of the past week beside the dumbfucks that worked under him.

"Well, if that isn't the case, what is?"

"Guess who I ran into about a few weeks ago?"

"Who? Is it someone that I know?"

"Very briefly. As a matter of fact, he was there the night Gus was born."

Lindsay turned confused brown eyes to him, only for them to widen once she realized exactly whom Brian was referring to. "You're kidding! Justin's here?!?"

"Yep. Seems the little thief stayed in New York after all."

Still feeling shocked over this, Lindsay asked, "How is he? What is he doing? How did he look?"

Still being hugged and kissed by his son, he laughed, "One question at a time please!"

Turing in his father's arms, Gus gave his mom a curious look. "Momma, who's Justin?"

"Someone that used to be a good friend of mine and your Daddy's," she replied, ignoring the snort that came from Brian.

Looking at his father with excitement dancing in his eyes, he said, "Really? Are we going to see him?"

"I don't know Sonnyboy. I'll see what I can do, okay?" Brian smiled, not wanting to get the boy's hopes up if Justin didn't follow through with the instructions he'd had delivered to him this morning.

 

"Okay Daddy. Can we go play now?"

 

Reminding himself to reward Gus for his distraction technique, he scooped his son up and walked away, trying to escape the questions being hurled at his back.After grabbing luggage and getting a cab, Brian relaxed against the seats, smiling faintly at his son's enthusiasm at seeing the tall buildings rush by.

Closing his eyes, he began to think about his little surprise. He knew that Lindsay would be thrilled and that Gus would welcome him with open arms. The real problem he was having was why he was doing this in the first place. And he still didn't have a definite answer.

"So, what is the plan for this weekend?"

"Dump your stuff at my place, then we'll have dinner at the All-Star Café. I figured that Gus would like that, " he said, a small smile directed at the young boy that was plastered against the window.

"That sounds nice." Giving Brian a look that he knew all you well, Brian guessed it was time for the inquisition.

"So, how did you meet up with Justin after all these years?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"At a bachelor party."

"Explain."

"One of the guys I work with at the firm here had a commitment ceremony a few weeks ago. Anyway, he said that one of their friends were giving them a bachelor party.

"How did he get you there?"

 

"He told me that his friend owns a troupe that provides erotic entertainment for those that can afford it, so that it should appeal to the snob in me."

"He's got you there."

"And since I never been to a bachelor party, I figured that I could just go for the experience."

 

"So, where does Justin fit into all this?"

 

"He was the entertainment." With eyes bugging out and jaw dropping, Lindsay gasped, "You're kidding!"

"Not at all. Seems he hasn't lost a move after all these years and very sought after, I was told."

 

"Why is he doing it? What about his mom? Why didn't he call us if he was in that kind of trouble?" she asked, concern and anxiety rushing through her at the thought of the bright young man she knew having to do whatever he had to do to survive.

Before Lindsay could really get going, Brian stepped in to reassure her. "Before you want to rush in and save the twink in distress, Super Muncher, it's not all that bad."

 

"Really?'

 

Nodding, he continued, "As far as I could find out, he's in his senior year in the Fine Arts program at NYU and the company that he is employed by is very upscale."

 

"That's nice. What about his parents?"

 

"From what he told me, they've divorced and his mom and sister live in Connecticut."

"I guess that's good for him to know that they are close." Looking over at her son, she asked, "Do you think that we will get a chance to see him while we're him"

Thinking of the letter that he sent this morning, Brian gave her an enigmatic smile. "I'm sure of it."

 

*******Giorgio's Italian Kitchen3:15 p.m.

 

"Are you serious?!? You mean he doesn't want to make you his 'private dancer' or something?" Phil giggled, tickled by her own joke.

Getting annoyed at his laughing friend, he pouted. "This is all your fucking fault."

Rolling her eyes, Phil flicked his ear. "As you've told me for the millionth time, J. Just enjoy it while you can. Besides, it's not like he's a troll or anything."

"Enjoy what?!? Being that asshole's lapdog?"

"But he's a gorgeous asshole, isn't he?"

Grimacing, he pushed another forkful of pasta in his mouth. "You sound as bad as Daphne."

"She's a smart girl." Still reading the confusion and anxiety in the bright blues, Phil reached over to take his hand. "Justin, what is really going on here?"

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head. "You seem to forget who you're talking to. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Phil, I thought we talked about your crack addict-"

Smacking the hand underneath, she laughed, "I'm being serious for a minute. Do you still feel something for him?"

"He was my first, Phil. I think that I will always feel something." No matter how much I wish I didn't, he added silently.

"But beyond that..."

"I don't know and to be honest, I don't want to know. It would just make my life more complicated than it already is and that is something that I could really do without right now."

"Fair enough. All I'm saying is not to close your mind to new possibilities." Noticing the sadness in her friend's eyes, she threw some money on the table and grabbed his hand. "Now wipe that pout off your face because I know just the thing to make you smile."

Giving the exuberant woman a small grin, he replied wearily, "What?"

 

"Two hours of shoe shopping with me!"

 

"Oh joy."

 

****All-Star Café6:25 p.m.

 

Wondering why they were still standing in the entranceway, Lindsay asked, "Are we waiting for someone, Brian?"

Glancing toward the frosted glass double doors he wasn't disappointed seeing a very anxious blond looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else than the loud popular restaurant.

"Not anymore." Letting Lindsay know that he would be back in a minute, he strode over to the new arrival. "Glad you could make it."

"Like I had a choice," the blond grumbled, still annoyed at the summons he received earlier today.

Brian loved getting under the blond's skin, so he ticked his finger back and forth for added effect. "Temper temper, or else my punishment will only get worse," Brian chided, loving the flare of anger he saw in Justin's blues.

"Justin? Ohmigod! Is that really you?" Lindsay exclaimed, throwing her arms around the startled young man.

Feeling as if he just walked straight into an ambush, Justin spluttered, "Lindsay?!?!"

"It's so great to see you again!" the blonde woman gushed, hugging the younger man tight.

"It's great to see you too." Then noticing the small boy next to the blonde woman, Justin couldn't help the smile that lit up his face, his mind flashing back to the small baby that he met the same night as the father. "Hi. My name is Justin. What's yours?"

"My name is Gus." Giving Justin a spontaneous hug, Brian's son pulled back and gave the Justin a bright smile of his own. "I like you."

Smiling at hearing the sincere honesty in the boy's voice, he returned the compliment. "I like you too."

Meanwhile, two adults watched amazed, as the younger pair continued to bond. Lindsay was happy to see Justin again and even happier that Gus has already accepted him as a friend. As for Brian, he was didn't know what to feel at seeing the easy interaction between his son and 'slave'. On one hand, he was pleased to see that the two got along, but he wondered what would happen when Gus' new friend disappeared again. Noticing the hostess trying to get his attention, he walked over and picked up Gus, while smirking at the blond. "Our table is ready."

Trying to ignore the older man, Justin walked over to Lindsay, and followed father and son. As the weekend progressed, it seemed that no time passed at all between Lindsay and Justin, both of them catching up on what been going on in their lives for the past five years. Lindsay was delighted to hear that Justin was still pursuing his art and loved the instant friendship that had developed between the artist and Gus. It seemed that they had done everything that a person could do in New York, from visits to the Bronx Zoo to the kid heaven known as F.A.O. Schwartz.

Then when Monday morning rolled around, Gus begged Justin to go with them to the airport much to Brian's chagrin, still amazed at the closeness of his son and the person that he'd had thought about off and on for years.

"Well, I had a real fun time with you, Gus."

"Me too. Are you gonna come see me soon?"

Not wanting to disappoint the boy, he said, "I'll try, buddy. Be good for your mommies, okay?"

Seeming satisfied with that, he nodded. "I will." Letting go of Justin's neck, he walked over to his father and gave him the same treatment. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Sonnyboy."

"Take care, Lindsay."

Stepping forward, she gave each man one last kiss on the cheek. Looking directly at Justin, she gave him a stern glance. "You and I will definitely be keeping in touch, okay?"

"Promise."

With one last wave, Brian and Justin watched the mother and son duo disappear behind the security barrier. Once they were out of sight, Brian spoke up, "I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind sharing a taxi back into the city with me?"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you on the way back."

Fifteen minutes later, both men were sitting in the back of a cab, joining the traffic jam to get back into the city.

They had traveled in silence for almost ten minutes, until curiosity got the better of Justin. "Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

With wicked gleam lighting up his hazel eyes, Brian asked arrogantly, "Are you ready for your next task?"

Itching to smack the smirk off the other man's face, Justin muttered, "Do I really have a say in the matter?"

 

"Seeing how I shelled out almost a thousand dollars for your ass, not really. But I could always tell Phil that you backed out of our agreement and you know that could be bad for business..."

 

"Quit fucking with me and tell me already!" the irate blond hissed, getting angrier by the minute.

 

"Since you did so well this weekend playing tour guide, I figured that it would be beneficial for me to make use of your services."

"You want me to run about New York all week with tourists?"

Tickled by the pissed tone of the blond, he replied evenly, "Yes. Is there a problem?'

 

Gritting his teeth, Justin snapped, "I've already made plans."

 

"Cancel them."

 

"Excuse me, but-'

 

"I have some important people coming in and I think that it would be good if they could have someone that will show them the ins and out of the Big Apple."

"Don't you have people at your agency that do that type of stuff?"

"Yeah, but I figured that it was only fair that I get my full money's worth, don't you?"

"Fuck you!"

Ruffling Justin's hair, Brian replied smugly, "If you do an impressive job this week, maybe I will." Handing Justin a business card, Brian said, "I need you at that address at ten sharp Monday morning. Just go to the receptionist and ask for me."

"Fine," the blond mumbled, stuffing the glossy card in his wallet.

Almost a half-hour later, the taxi pulled up in front of Justin's building. With a sigh of relief, he reached for the door handle, but before he could open the door, his wrist was caught in a warm grip. "Don't be late."

 

Trying to ignore the flashback of the last time Brian held his wrist like that, he flipped the ad-exec off. "Whatever." Getting out the cab, Justin slammed the door, wishing that he could have slammed something else altogether.

 

Watching the slim blonde walk up the steps to his door, Brian couldn't help but smile, knowing that he was going to enjoy himself this week, because there isn't anything more amusing than seeing Deb get pissed and when she sees her 'Sunshine' face to face, there is going to be hell to pay.


End file.
